Electronic devices, such as tablets, computers, copiers, digital cameras, smart phones, control systems and automated teller machines, among others, often employ electronic components which leverage integrated circuit (e.g., chip) package assemblies for increased functionality and higher component density. Chip package assemblies are tested on chip package assembly test systems that utilized mother boards and daughter boards to provide flexibility for testing various chip package assembly designs. Spring pins are typically utilized to make the electrical connections between the mother and daughter boards. However, the spring pins are highly susceptible to damage. For example, the exposed spring pin tips that contact the daughter boards often are damaged during removal and replacement of the daughter board to accommodate testing of chip package assemblies having different designs. Damaged spring pins may undesirably not only damage the daughter board, but require maintenance downtime for servicing the test equipment that increases the cost of ownership and production.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved test system and method for testing integrated circuit packages.